Graffitis
by Setsu23
Summary: Aizen Sosuke, lieutenant de police, fait sa ronde nocturne quand il surprend Ichigo Kurosaki en train de recouvrir des biens publics de graffitis. Il décide qu'une punition corporel est la meilleure solution. Yaoi AizenXIchi ATTENTION: viol


**Bon, je publie la traduction de ce one-shot pour faire une petite pause entre deux chapitres de**

**Cherry Lips. Pour des raisons qui me paraissent évidentes, la traduction de ce chapitre a été un peu difficile pour certains termes technique dirons nous (et oui, la langue française est beaucoup moins fournis et précise dans certains contexte que la langue anglaise….) mais j'ai fais le maximum alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Merci à Rona chan qui à corriger ce chapitre ^^**

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo**

**Fic faite à l'occasion d'un échange avec Flaming Orange Rose**

**Résumé: Le lieutenant de police, Aizen Sosuke, est en train de faire sa ronde de nuit dans la voiture de police quand il surprend Ichigo Kurosaki en train de recouvrir des biens publics de graffitis. Il vérifie rapidement son nom dans le système qui n'indique aucun antécédent hormis quelques bagarres. Il décide qu'Ichigo a besoin d'une punition plus corporelle (sexuelle) pour le faire revenir dans le droit chemin.**

**Avertissements: Yaoi, GROS lemon, injures, violence, chantage, sexe oral et un peu de langage cochon.**

**Disclaimer: Propriétaire des perso…ben de ce que je sache, c'est toujours Kubo-sama, et l'auteur de l'histoire c'est BonneNuit. Seul les mots et les tournures de phrases m'appartiennent.**

Graffitis:

Aizen Sosuke soupira alors qu'il patrouillait dans les rues de Karakura à minuit. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de prendre la place de Gin déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce que ça comptait comme des heures sup' et que Gin avait accepté de faire toute la paperasse de la semaine prochaine à sa place. Il était crevé de sa longue journée de travail et de mauvaise humeur à cause du manque de café, sans parler de sa vie sexuelle, pour le moins inexistante.

On pourrait penser que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Sosuke, sans parler de son salaire, n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver un partenaire. Pour être honnête, Sosuke n'avait aucun problème pour en trouver, en fait, beaucoup se jetaient sur lui. Le problème était qu'il n'en trouvait pas d'assez bien pour lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'envoie en l'air rapidement ou ça allait devenir très difficile à gérer.

Sosuke arrêta la voiture lorsqu'il vit un type taguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un crâne sur le mur d'une boutique. Celui-ci lâcha la bombe et se mit à courir quand il aperçu la voiture de police qui passait dans une ruelle juste un peu plus loin. Sosuke eu un sourire en coin, faisant marche arrière et faisant rapidement tourner la voiture, la lançant dans une route secondaire avant de couper par une autre ruelle. S'il avait bien calculé son coup et que le punk se dirigeait bien vers l'endroit qu'il pensait alors…

Bingo. Le punk frappa de plein fouet le coté de la voiture, passant par-dessus le capot et atterrissant de l'autre coté d'une manière très certainement douloureuse après la collision avec la voiture, mais pas mortelle. Sosuke sortit calmement de la voiture alors que le punk se tenait le ventre et cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Sa capuche était toujours remontée et empêchait de voir son visage, mais à ce moment là, Sosuke s'en fichait.

Sosuke sortit ses menottes et retourna l'homme sur le ventre sans cérémonie, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il lui passait les menottes. Il commença à lui réciter ses droits d'une voix monotone tout en le relevant, puis il retira la capuche.

Oh

Sous cette capuche se trouvait l'homme le plus beau, le plus exotique et au regard le plus hargneux que Sosuke ait jamais vu. Oh oui, cette nuit était en train de devenir plus intéressante et fructueuse que Sosuke ne l'avait imaginé au départ.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Ronronna Sosuke, le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils au changement de ton et ne répondit pas. Pas envie de répondre? Pas grave, je peux trouver tout seul.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du jeune homme, qui poussa un petit cri surprit quand il lui pinça brusquement la fesse avant de retirer le portefeuille. Le jeune homme arborait maintenant un air mortifié, ce qui amena un sourire malveillant sur le visage de Sosuke. Il se demanda si l'autre était homophobe, ce qui rendrait la nuit encore plus amusante.

Sosuke ouvrit le portefeuille et lu rapidement la pièce d'identité. Ichigo Kurosaki, étudiant à l'université du coin.

-Fraise? Demanda Sosuke amusé et Ichigo se renfrogna.

-Ça veut dire "celui qui protège"! Grogna Ichigo et Sosuke eu un sourire amusé avant de pousser Ichigo à genoux devant la voiture de patrouille.

-Ne bouge pas, dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un chien, les yeux d'Ichigo brillèrent de colère, mais il fit ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Sosuke entra le nom d'Ichigo dans la base de donnée et il en ressortit qu'il n'avait commit aucun crime auparavant. Hmm, peut être pourrait-il utiliser ça à son avantage.

-Tes parents seraient probablement très déçus si ils apprenaient ce que tu étais en train de faire, lança Sosuke. Il fut surprit par la lueur mauvaise qui apparut alors dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

-Parents, répéta Ichigo entre ses dents et Sosuke haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que ça apparaisse sur ton casier, ça pourrait être embêtant quand tu feras une demande d'inscription en fac ou pour une demande de bourse… Sa voix se faisant moins forte vers la fin de sa phrase, il sourit intérieurement quand Ichigo déglutit et eu l'air un peu inquiet. Toutefois, je suis près à laisser courir si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi? Demanda Ichigo avec mauvaise humeur.

-Accepter ta punition bien sur, lui répondit Sosuke en attrapant le menton d'Ichigo et relevant sa tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Tes lèvres si insolentes et tes fesses autour de ma queue devraient faire l'affaire.

-Pas question! Répondit Ichigo d'un ton à la fois incrédule et choqué. Sosuke pouvait affirmer d'après son expression qu'il était vierge. Encore mieux.

-Dans ce cas, j'appellerais tes parents depuis le commissariat pour les informer de tes mauvais coups…

-Non! Cria Ichigo à nouveau, et Sosuke haussa un sourcil alors qu'Ichigo se mordait la langue. Vous... Vous promettez de ne rien dire?

-Évidemment, assura Sosuke en caressant les cheveux d'Ichigo. Alors, marché conclu? Ichigo hocha la tête, l'air terrifié alors que Sosuke débouclait sa ceinture et défaisait son pantalon pour sortir sa large érection d'où coulait déjà un peu de pré-sperme. Et n'oublies pas de m'appeler Aizen-sama.

Ichigo leva le regard vers lui, les yeux plein d'anxiété alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche avec hésitation. Sosuke passa son pouce entre les lèvres d'Ichigo pour qu'il les ouvre plus grand avant d'enfoncer son membre dans sa bouche. Ichigo grimaça automatiquement au goût et son estomac se tordit comme si il allait vomir.

-Si tu me vomis dessus, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher sans me sentir en toi, le prévint Sosuke, et Ichigo déglutit durement autour du membre de Sosuke, le faisant siffler de plaisir.

-C'est ça, suce moi comme la petite salope gourmande que tu es.

Le regard dégouté qu'Ichigo lui lança ne servit qu'à amuser Aizen.

-Gare aux dents, lui intima Sosuke en appuyant doucement sur la tête d'Ichigo pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Ichigo s'affola une seconde et Sosuke grogna de plaisir à la sensation du _gag reflex _d'Ichigo _(euhhh là je suis sincèrement désolé pour ceux que ça dérange, mais le terme technique à la française, en plus d'être moins poétique vous dirais probablement rien…). _Il recula un peu pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe et le força à aller un peu plus vite.

Sosuke grogna alors que la tête d'Ichigo montait et descendait, respirant difficilement par le nez alors qu'il levait la tête et regardait Aizen avec un regard suppliant tout en continuant de le sucer. La vue de ces lèvres malmenées était franchement alléchante et poussait Sosuke à vouloir Ichigo _maintenant._

Il se retira de la bouche d'Ichigo un bruit humide et un fil de salive reliant ses lèvres à son sexe. Sosuke sourit et frotta son pouce dessus avant d'attraper le bras d'Ichigo et de le mettre sur ses pieds. Ichigo émit un petit bruit en protestation quand Sosuke ouvrit vivement la portière arrière, mais il tourna en un petit cri alors qu'il était poussé, la tête la première, sur le siège.

Sosuke s'occupa rapidement du pantalon d'Ichigo et le baissa vivement. Il s'énerva quand les chaussures d'Ichigo génèrent sa progression et tira dessus suffisamment violemment pour faire grimacer légèrement Ichigo avant que son pantalon ne subisse le même traitement.

-Aizen-sama…laissa échapper Ichigo sur un ton suppliant en mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir Sosuke. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire en coin et tira les hanches d'Ichigo vers lui tout en guidant son sexe vers l'orifice crispé d'Ichigo. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'il était sur le point d'être prit sans aucune préparation, et poussa un hurlement quand Aizen le pénétra.

-Putain! Cria Ichigo alors que son visage était poussé sur le tissu de la banquette avec ses bras toujours menottés dans son dos. Ça fait mal!

-Je sais, répondit-il sur un ton légèrement chantant tout en caressant les cheveux orange d'Ichigo et en commençant à s'enfoncer en lui brutalement. Mais tu ne voudrais pas que je parle à tout le monde de tes petits méfaits, n'est ce pas?

Ichigo se soumit et se détourna de Sosuke. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils à ce geste, mais continua de bouger à l'intérieur d'Ichigo et apprécia la façon dont leur peau claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et sourit en voyant son sexe disparaître dans les fesses d'Ichigo et réapparaitre, un peu de sang le recouvrant.

-Détestes-tu ce que je te fais autant que ça Ichigo? Demanda Sosuke, passant ses mains autour des hanches d'Ichigo pour caresser son érection. Ichigo tressailli au touché et poussa un long gémissement quand son corps fut forcé de ressentir du plaisir malgré la douleur. Il semblerait que tu aimes ça toi aussi.

-La ferme! Jeta hargneusement Ichigo en se tortillant sous l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, gronda Sosuke qui claqua violement ses hanches en avant, faisant grogner Ichigo. Le corps rougit et transpirant en dessous de lui était déjà en train de pousser Sosuke à bout, mais il voulait qu'Ichigo vienne en premier. Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour que le jeune puceau n'atteigne l'orgasme. Il était si serré que la moindre pointe de plaisir ou de douleur le ferait craquer.

Et il avait craqué en se répandant sur la banquette arrière, criant le nom de Sosuke et oubliant le "sama" que Sosuke avait exigé. Sosuke jouit peu de temps après, cédant aux sensations d'Ichigo se contractant autour de lui. Ichigo grimaça en sentant Sosuke le remplir de sa semence, mais Sosuke n'y fit pas attention. Toutefois, il pouffa quand, en se retirant, Ichigo poussa un petit gémissement qui relança l'attention de son sexe. Peut être une autre fois.

Il se nettoya le bas ventre avec l'intérieur du pantalon d'Ichigo puis examina les fesses de ce dernier d'où s'écoulait maintenant son sperme. Cela rendit Sosuke joyeux et il eu l'impression qu'il avait apposé une sorte de revendication sur le garçon. Et il allait s'assurer qu'elle serait respectée.

Il nettoya brutalement Ichigo, le faisant se tortiller et jeter un regard renfrogné à Sosuke. Sosuke lui lança un sourire tendre et sortit les clés des menottes pour les détacher. Ichigo se redressa sur ses jambes, tremblant, et frotta ses lèvres douloureuses. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis d'avoir pleuré et Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air à croquer comme ça.

Ichigo se rhabilla maladroitement, Sosuke l'observant tout du long.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire, cracha-t-il à Sosuke avant de se détourner et de partir, marchant d'un pas lourd qui n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique sans les boitements.

Sosuke eu un large sourire quand il fut hors de vu et sifflota en ramassant le portefeuille d'Ichigo qu'il avait volontairement oublié de lui rendre. Il irait chez lui demain pour le faire, c'était par chance le jour son jour de congé, et il le ramènerait chez lui sous la menace d'un nouveau chantage.

Il faudra qu'il fasse nettoyer la banquette arrière, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait que les criminels qui s'asseyaient derrière donc rien ne pressait.

Il sourit à nouveau en pensant à sa fraise et à toutes les choses qu'il lui ferrait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Peut être que les heures supplémentaires pouvait être intéressantes, au final.

**FIN**

**Voila, c'est fini pour cette histoire. Je vous avouerais que je sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est la première fois que je fais un lemon moi-même, et même si ce n'est qu'une traduction, c'est super dur de trouver le meilleur moyen de retransmettre les émotions voulus par l'auteur….surtout quand les termes français sont même pas humainement épelables… bon j'exagère un peu mais quand même.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est le gag reflex (ca peut arriver qu'on ne connaisse pas ce nom), il me semble que c'est une sorte de haut le coeur que l'on a quand quelque chose toute le fond du palet. Si quelqu'un connaît un mot courant pour désigner se réflexe, qu'il me prévienne.**

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que mon premier essai en matière de lemon vous aura pas dégouté à vie de ma façon de traduire ;)**


End file.
